Grupul Şcolar de Chimie Costin Neniţescu
|tip scoala=grup şcolar |sp=stat |adresa=Strada Theodor Pallady, nr. 26 |sector=sector 3 |web= http://www.nenitescu.ro / http://nenitescu.licee.edu.ro/ |tip scolarizare= învăţământ liceal, profesional |Tel. 3453865 / 3450920 ; Fax: 3453865 / 3450920 |Mijloace de transport : Metrou, Staţia “1 Decembrie 1918” |Tramvaie 27,40,19 - statia OZANA Grupul Şcolar de Chimie Costin Neniţescu este o şcoală din Bucureşti si funcţionează in actuala locaţie din anul 1968. Şcoala noastră este situată intr-un mini-campus la ieşirea din Bucureşti spre Autoatrada Soarelui, in apropiere de Platforma Industrială Dudeşti. Mini campusul include: - două corpuri de clădire cu laboratoare de fizică, biologie, chimie, informatică, electronică şi automatizări, electrotehnică. - un corp de clădire pentru stagii de practica a elevilor - o sală de sport. Elevii noştri sunt pregătiţi in specializari diverse cum ar fi: - matematica - informatică - ştiinţe ale naturii - protecţia mediului - electronică şi automatizări In urma susţinerii unui examen de certificare, elevii şcolii noaste primesc “Atestat de Competenţe Ligvistice” pentru Limba Franceză sau Limba Engleză, conform Cardului European Comun de Referinţă (B2). De asemenea pentru absolvenţii specializărilor Protecţia mediului şi Electronică şi automatizări, in urma susţinerii unui exemen de certificare, şcoala eliberează Certificate de Competenţă Profesională NIVEL III - recunoscute la nivel European. Grupul Scolar de Chimie "Costin Nenitescu" are două laboratoare de informatică echipate complet şi permanent conectate la Internet. Şcoala mai deţine un cabinet multimedia, un laborator de analize fizico-chimice la standarde europene, un laborator de fizică modern, dotat cu echipamente de ultimă generaţie (tablă interactivă SMART BOARD şi echipamente multimedia de prezentare a lecţiilor) De aproximativ 8 ani folosim ca mijloace alternative şi complementare de educaţie software educaţional Crocodile Physics, Crocodile Chemistry, Crocodile Mathematics, Crocodile Technologies şi Interactive Physics. Din septembrie 2004 funcţioneză şi mediul virtual de invăţare - platforma AeL. Incepand cu 2005 şcoala este implicată activ in proiecte şi parteneriate cu alte şcoli şi instituţii din ţară si din strainătate. Proiectul Comenius "Computer supported teaching and learning in the curriculum" este proiectul care a schimbat radical imaginea şcolii pe plan local şi internaţional. "Costin Nenitescu" Highschool for Chemistry was founded in 1948. Our school is situated in a mini campus nearby the town limit, close to an important industrial platform. The mini campus includes 2 buildings with classes and laboratories, 1 building with workshops for practical studies and a big sports hall. It offers general and technical education to approximately 750 pupils (15 to 19 years old). Our pupils attend our school in classes of different profiles such as: Informatics, Natural Sciences, Environment Protection, Electronics, Modern Languages (English, French). "Costin Nenitescu" High school for Chemistry has two Information Systems laboratories, completely equipped, permanent INTERNET connection. For five years we are using in our curricula the following software: Crocodile Physics, Interactive Physics, Crocodile Chemistry, Crocodile Technologies and Crocodile Mathematics. In September 2004 we started with a virtual learning environment, called LEA (Learning Educational Assistant), which is a platform launched in every single high school in Romania, by the Ministry of Education and Research. For the moment, LEA is being used in the Physics, Chemistry, Geography and Biology. In the 2005 spring, 40 teachers took initial learning courses of IT and LEA, supported by the Ministry of Education and Research.